Dang Kids
by ThatPersonHidingInTheCorner
Summary: My versions of our favorite couples and the stories of their children! Includes Percabeth, Solangelo, Tratie, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and Chrisse!
1. Meet Them

This is my version of some short stories with demigods and their kids. Includes Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Tratie, and Chrisse kids! First though, I have to introduce you to each of their kids.

**Percabeth's**

* * *

Name: Silena Silver Jackson

Birth/Adopted Day: June 7th, 2020

Looks: Long wavy black hair; grey-green eyes; pale compared to her parents and siblings; cheeks dusted with light freckles

Personality: Silena is sweet, but protective of her younger siblings. Hardly ever sasses back except when she's having a really bad day. Intelligence is closer to Percy's.

* * *

Name: Luke Daniel Jackson

Birth/Adopted Day: November 23rd, 2023

Looks: Shaggy dark brown hair; blue eyes like Sally's; tan; very few freckles

Personality: Is pretty out of it, almost nothing bothers him or gets him excited. When he does get excited or passionate about something, he goes all out.

* * *

Name: Chloe Jamie Jackson

Birth/Adopted Day: May 12th, 2025

Looks: Straight blonde hair with bangs; blue-grey eyes; lots of freckles; fairly tan

Personality: Sweet and possessive. Fair but sassy at the same time.

* * *

Name: Sofía Thálassa Jackson

Birth/Adopted Day: June 19th, 2026

Looks: Curly black hair; grey eyes; tan; no freckles

Personality: Bipolar. She has Bipolar disorder.

* * *

Name: Allen Gabriel Jackson

Birth/Adopted Day: September 17th, 2028

Looks: Mini Percy

Personality: Exactly like Annabeth's.

* * *

Name: Oceana Ashley Jackson

Birth/Adopted Day: September 17th, 2028

Looks: Mini Annabeth

Personality: Exactly like Percy's

* * *

**Solangelo's**

* * *

Name: Amy Anna Solace-di Angelo

Birth/Adopted Day: January 20th, 2026

Looks: Strawberry blonde hair; dark eyes; pale

Personality: Named after the girl who got Solangelo together (a different story), she lives up to the name. She is brave and impulsive. Also, demanding and nice.

* * *

Name: Owen Peter Solace-di Angelo

Birth/Adopted Day: March 13th, 2028

Looks: Shaggy blonde hair; chocolate eyes; tan

Personality: Very shy and sweet, he never leaves his papa's side.

* * *

Name: Maria Bianca Solace-di Angelo

Birth/Adopted Day: October 4th, 2030

Looks: Thick black hair; blue eyes; Italian tan

Personality: Loving and outgoing. She loves everyone until they do something really bad, and even then, she's willing to forgive.

* * *

Name: Aiden Thomas Solace-di Angelo

Birth/Adopted Day: April 16th, 2031

Looks: Mini Nico

Personality: VERY cheerful and sunny. Always smiling, and can't take anything seriously.

* * *

**Jasper's**

* * *

Name: Hannah Alice Grace

Birth/Adopted Day: February 4th, 2023

Looks: Light brown hair; eyes that are blue most of the time, but sometimes change color; flawless skin

Personality: Can be stuck-up sometimes, but generally nice.

* * *

Name: Abigail Terese Grace

Birth/Adopted Day: March 12th, 2024

Looks: Thick blonde hair cut like a boys; one eye is always bright blue, the other is like Piper's; tan; a few freckles

Personality: Is shy at first, but becomes more outgoing as you know her. Sarcastic and sassy, when she's not frightened.

* * *

Name: Taylor Joseph Grace

Birth/Adopted Day: December 27th, 2027

Looks: Looks like Jason, only shorter (once he grows up)

Personality: Acts like Jason while under pressure, but more fun and friendly when he's relaxed.

* * *

**Frazel's**

* * *

Name: Jonathan Jacob Zhang

Birth/Adopted Day: August 30th, 2025

Looks: Asian features; curly brown hair; brown eyes with flecks of gold; fairly tan

Personality: Strict and professional.

* * *

Name: Samuel Robert Zhang

Birth/Adopted Day: July 19th, 2027

Looks: African American; short black hair; brown eyes that turn gold in the sun; many freckles

Personality: Easygoing and laid-back, very energetic and hyper, strange sense of humor

* * *

**Caleo's**

* * *

Name: Carter Brady Valdez

Birth/Adopted Day: April 2nd, 2020

Looks: Curly cinnamon hair; very tan; lots of freckles; caramel eyes

Personality: Basically Leo, but more polite.

* * *

**Tratie's**

* * *

Name: Joshua Peter Stoll

Birth/Adopted Day: September 23rd, 2027

Looks: Mini Travis with darker hair

Personality: Mini Travis, but a lot louder.

* * *

Name: Jack Benjamin Stoll

Birth/Adopted Day: September 23rd, 2027

Looks: Mini Travis with darker hair

Personality: Mini Travis, but a lot quieter

* * *

Name: Katrina Emma Stoll

Birth/Adopted Day: September 23rd, 2027

Looks: Mini Katie with lighter hair

Personality: More mature then her brothers, she is often put in charge of them. She is always calm.

* * *

**Chrisse's**

* * *

Name: Adam Richard Rodriguez

Birth/Adopted Day: November 4th, 2024

Looks: Shaggy red hair; dark brown eyes; sharp nose; pale

Personality: Fights a lot, and gets in trouble quite often.

* * *

Name: Rose Jacquelyn Rodriguez

Birth/Adopted Day: August 10th, 2028

Looks: Soft brown hair; maroon eyes; also pale

Personality: Tries to be perfect, but has a temper.

* * *

Recap:

From oldest to youngest:

Carter (Caleo)

Silena (Percabeth)

Hannah (Jasper)

Luke (Percabeth)

Abigail (Jasper)

Adam (Chrisse)

Chloe (Percabeth)

Jonathan (Frazel)

Amy (Solangelo)

Sofía (Percabeth)

Samuel (Frazel)

Joshua (Tratie)

Jack (Tratie)

Katrina (Tratie)

Taylor (Jasper)

Owen (Solangelo)

Rose (Chrisse)

Allen (Percabeth)

Oceana (Percabeth)

Maria (Solangelo)

Aiden (Solangelo)

If you think of a couple you would like to see on here, comment with it!


	2. Amy

**Solangelo**  
**Includes: Amy**

Nico chuckled under his breath. He didn't have to go outside! You see, every couple months or so, the now adult demigods would plan to meet up (and dump all their children on Chiron, the poor centaur). They would take turns hosting this reunion, and this time, it was Will and Nico's turn to host.

Nico was so glad. Will always dragged him to these get-together, even if he really did not want to go. He was just glad he didn't have to go outside.

Especially in this snowstorm, so one could see anything, and the streets were probably stacking up as we speak. Nico scrunched up near the cozy fire, trying to preserve as much heat as possible. They had turned the thermostat down, as there would soon be tons of hyperactive demigods (even if they were adults) here.

Interrupting his train of thought, there were a few scratches at the door. Nico jumped up, thinking it was Will, back from the grocery store. Then he realized, _hey, Will wouldn't scratch at the door, that'd be weird._ Well, duh. Yeah, it would be.

He started wondering what it could be when he heard a few more scrapes. His curiosity got the best of him, and he opened the door, only to have the wind lash out at him, making him stumble back blindly from the sudden cold. After he gathered himself, and adjusted to the cold, he looked around to see a tiny black kitten with big, pale green eyes staring up at him.

He wrapped his fingers around the baby cat, but it meowed angrily, and squiggled out of his grasp.

"Okay, fine, freeze out there, see if I care." Nico said defiantly. But he did care. Will must've been rubbed off on him or something, but he didn't want this adorable kitten to die out in the cold, alone.

The black kitty turned and took a few steps, looking back at Nico, as if expecting him to follow.

It made him feel guilty, but he slowly closed the screen door, giving the cat time to change it's mind. Just as the door was almost shut, the kitten meowed angrily and jumped through the small gap, forcing him to stop unless he wanted the adorableness to be squashed.

It bit through the hem of his jeans, trying to tug him outside. It was useless, of course, but it got the point through: the ball of fluff wanted Nico to follow him into the cold wilderness.

"Fine, fine." said Nico shaking him head, but still putting on his winter gear, despite his obvious disinterest of going out in the blistering cold. Once Nico bundled up enough, he waddled out the door, after the kitten and into the snow. The snow whipped at his face, and the only thing that kept him going was that this kitten, who was actually shorter than the mush it was trudging through kept moving, which must have been nearly impossible in the conditions.

The baby cat eventually stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse with the door closed, expecting him to open it, cause 'Open Sesame' probably doesn't work, especially when you're a cat.

Nico sighed, but obliged. Then, the sound he'd least expect came to meet his ears.

The crying of a baby. He rushed to find the source of the wailing. He saw a gorgeous baby girl, her skin almost ice cold under his fingers. She was flailing wildly trying to get warm. He scooped her up and ran back to his and Will's house as fast as he could. Nothing could be fast enough. He had to get this girl warm, or an innocent life would be lost. He brought her to the warmest room: the bedroom. They had kept the heat higher, so that they wouldn't have to wait until the whole house warmed up to be warm enough to fall asleep.

He picked her up to try and concentrate his body heat to go to her. She still cried.

_Food!_ Nico thought, _she's hungry!_

He dug through his refrigerator, looking for anything a baby would eat. Nothing. He opted for the warm milk, and set down a pan to simmer. He prayed to all the gods that Will would not come home soon, as he did NOT feel like explaining why he had a baby and a kitten.

The previously mentioned baby started screaming in the background.

"Please! Just a minute! It's almost ready!" He pleaded for some quiet. She calmed for a minute and looked him in the eyes. He sighed in relief.

Then, she started up again. Amy. Nico decided, this annoying child reminded him of that bold girl that finally got Will and him together. Nico growled, looking for something to feed her from. Nico and Will didn't have any bottles, seeing as they had both made peace with the fact that they would never have kids.

So naturally, he grabbed a funnel. He stuck the funnel in her mouth, and she started to suck by instinct. Nico trickled the milk into it, being sure to not go to fast, and not choke her or something.

It wasn't the best circumstances, but Amy seemed content with it for now. Then, Nico remembered something about having to burp a baby after every meal. He picked Amy up awkwardly and tapped her back lightly. After a few taps, she let out a satisfying belch. Nico hoped that would be enough for now. He placed her lightly on her back and focused his attention to the black kitten sitting on the floor.

He jogged to the kitchen and grabbed the closest thing to a saucer that he could find and set it on the bedroom floor, pouring the excess milk into it. The kitten stepped cautiously towards it and looked up at him for confirmation. Nico nodded lightly and the baby cat began lapping it's meal up.

Nico rubbed the kitten back and thought of possible names. Morte, he decided on, appropriate for such a beautiful, but terrible thing. With this kitten came responsibility, responsibility that he probably didn't have yet.

Soon, Morte was curled up and fast asleep on the floor, and Amy was snoozing on _Nico's_ bed.

Nico heard keys jingling and immediately rushed out to greet Will. He was met by the sight of a snow covered Will trying to shake himself off like a dog, and he couldn't help but laugh, the baby forgotten.

Will turned red, well, redder, and said half angrily, half jokingly, "don't laugh at me!"

That just made Nico laugh harder, so Will grabbed Nico and forced him into a big snowy hug. Nico tried to squirm out, but Will just held on tighter and started to kiss him. It was now a natural response for Nico to kiss back. At that moment, everyone else decided to barge in and ruin the moment.

"Seriously, get a room!" Percy said, covering his eyes. Hazel turned red and started to fan herself, even though they were all visibly freezing.

"Sure, go ahead, just let yourself in," Nico grumbled, his ears red.

They through more rounds like that while everyone got settled in, and Percy and Annabeth started talking about how loud their new daughter was. Everyone jumped in, and soon, they were talking about sports.

Suddenly, faint wailing could be heard. Annabeth perked up, probably from maternal instinct. "What's that?"

Everyone got silent all the sudden and Nico's eyes grew wide and he started cussing.

Nico darted off towards the bedroom, not realizing Will was following him. Nico pulled Amy up off the bed and started muttering, "I fed you, you're warm, you slept, heck, I even burped you! What else do you want from me?!"

Then he remembered one other bodily function, "seriously? Seriously? You're going to do that to me? Now?"

Will couldn't help it, he started laughing. "So, where'd you get the baby?"

Nico whirled around, Amy still in his arms, his face red. "Uhh... I, found it?" He gulped.

Will raised an eyebrow, his face full of amusement, "You found it?"

"Actually, he did," Nico explained, gesturing towards Morte, who was still sleeping soundly.

Will rolled his eyes, "whatever, now use your powers to shadow travel to the nearest Walmart and get some diapers. I'll take her while you go."

Nico nodded, "and don't even think about naming her, I already did. Amy. The cat's Morte." He added, getting a bit protective.

Will smirked at this outburst, but said nothing.

Scratch that.

"Yeah, whatever, Ghost King, now go get diapers."


	3. Maria

**Solangelo**  
**Includes: Amy, Owen, and Maria  
**

Maria was waiting. She could wait forever. She sat at the window, waiting. She sat in her room, waiting. She could wait forever and anywhere if it would help her brother. She hadn't seen him in a year, because he was with a bunch of other sick people, and Maria gets sick very easily. They didn't want that to happen.

When daddy and papa first came back with the news, Maria could see them trying to be strong, to hold in the tears.

That just made it worse. It was so much easier to make it better when you knew there was a problem. They said that he had something called cancer. Maria didn't know who that was, but she wanted to smash them to the ground for hurting her brother. But she would totally give them a hug after.

Another time, daddy and papa told a story about something that could save precious Owen. They explained how this could really help him, even save him, but he would lose all his hair.

Maria rejoices about the fact that it could save him, but she was really sad that he would lose all his hair, it was special to her. She loved playing with it, brushing it, braiding it, along with her own.

Owen is more important than his hair, though, Maria decided. She nodded vigorously, "Do it."

That made her daddy and papa smile and hug her.

52 days, 7 hours, and 13 minutes later, (she kept track) she was by the window facing the parking lot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Pleading silently that it wasn't just a stray car like what had happened so many times, and it was her brother. She closed her eyes in prayer. She opened them, ever slightly and saw her papa's blonde hair.

She let out a small gasp. There was her daddy and papa, with a little boy swinging between them. Upon closer inspection, the little boy would be proven to be Owen.

Maria felt tears gathering in her eyes. Her brother was finally home!

"What's going on?" Amy asked from the couch, where sh just woke from her nap.

"Owen's home! Owen's home!" Maria squealed.

Then she remembered what her parents said. She ran back to the window, just in time to see them enter the lobby, and notice that Owen mop of blonde hair was missing.

That's when she decided. She grabbed her safety scissors from the arts and crafts table, and ran determined into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. She paid no attention to how Amy was calling after her.

She hoisted herself up onto the counter for a better view.

If Owen lost his hair, she would too. She pulled one lock of her long hair up and hesitated, before firmly snipping right through it. She followed this pattern until her hair was choppy and very short. Amy hammered at the door, but somehow Maria was able to hear the lock click open through all of her. Maria whipped the door open and pushed right through Amy, aiming for the front door.

She yanked the door open with such a force that if she was an adult, it would've been ripped off it's hinges.

There was Owen, with daddy and papa beside him. All of them were gaping at her (well, probably her haircut). She looked her brother up and down, and upon not seeing anything, she squeezed him into the tightest possible hug she could muster.

Then she pulled away and gave him a stern look, "Now don't you ever get sick again! I was so worried!"

Nico and Will chuckled at their two year old daughter acting like a mother to her *ahem* _older_ brother. They looked at her again and asked, "What happened to your hair?"

Maria assessed the question. "I didn't want Owen to be lonely in the bald people's club, so I cut my hair too!"


	4. Silena

**Percabeth**  
**Includes: Silena and Carter  
**

Soon after Silena turned 14, Percy noticed how much time her and Carter were spending together. They spent a lot of time together growing up, and were best friends since they were, well, born. But Silena's 14th birthday marked the day where Percy realized that they were less like siblings, and were acting sort of how he and Annabeth acted towards each other at that age.

He didn't like it. Yeah, you could call him an over protective father because _he didn't like it_.

Annabeth apparently noticed this long ago, and just laughed when Percy told her his concerns. That just made him more determined. Although his subconscious knew that she would probably never find anyone who would treat her as well as Carter, he didn't care, he was still her father.

It was his _job_ to be over protective.

He dragged them into the living room on just one of the days they were together all day. They sat together on the longer couch and Percy's frown deepened. He hovered over them, "I noticed how much time you've been spending together lately, and I wanted to warn you, Carter, that if you ever do anything that hurts my daughter, I will use all my years of extensive training at Camp to beat the life out of you."

Silena cut in, "D-dad, we're just friends..." her faced turned a brighter red with each word. Carter was blushing too, but his tan hid it better.

"Yeah, yeah. Your mother and I were 'just friends' at your age too, and look at us now. We have what, 4? 5 kids?"

"6," Silena corrected under her breath, making Carter giggle.

Percy continued as if nothing happened, "anyway, I don't care if you are just friends, you will treat my daughter with care and respect, got it?" He made his point by glaring at Carter.

Carter shrunk under Percy's gaze. "Y-yes sir."

Percy smiled, and just walked away with Carter and Silena trailing awkwardly behind him.

For the rest of the day, Carter and Silena were too embarrassed to even look at each other. Percy considered it a job well done.


	5. Carter

**Percabeth**  
**Includes: Silena, Carter, Chloe, Luke, and Sofia  
**

The very question of when Carter and Silena fell in love was under debate. Almost everyone would give you a different answer.

If you asked Percy, he would start sobbing about how he missed his little girl, and that he was getting old, and that he just wanted his baby back, and blah blah blah.

* * *

If you asked Annabeth, the first time she noticed their feelings, was when they were 9 years old. She had taken them (and the rest of her kids) out to lunch, and then to a nearby amusement park (Her and Calypso had a deal: Once in a while, when one was really busy, the other would take their kid/s and keep them busy, and yes, Annabeth had the better end of the deal). She smiled at how often Carter grasped Silena's hand to drag her to this 'really cool something', or 'awesome that', and at how whenever he did so, a light blush followed on Silena's cheeks.

* * *

If you asked Aphrodite, she would say that it was when they were 13, and she had charmed them to want to lay in the sand together. Even when the charm wore off, they still didn't get up or separate. Silena stayed with her head on his shoulder as the sun went down. They stayed like that until it was completely dark, and Silena started shivering from the cold. Carter didn't have a jacket, so instead, he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled.

* * *

If you asked Calypso, she'd explain to you how she'd been telling Carter since he was born, the importance of chivalry and courting. She wanted him to be a proper gentleman. He knew every courting ritual of the ancient times, and when to use them. Carter could even tell you how a gentleman dressed in many different cultures. When he just turned 12, Calypso noticed him using this knowledge on Silena. He wasn't courting her, exactly, but somewhere in his subconscious, he always seemed to remember that you wore a collared shirt while courting in the modern world, or that giving girls flowers has been a symbol of love for thousands of years.

* * *

If you asked Piper, she'd kind of build off of Calypso's. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she knew all the actions that showed loved, or something related to love, from now back to ancient Greece. She had been watching the kids while everyone was at the park (yes, all of them, on a children's playground, what better way to be in your 30s/40s?). They were all sitting on the grass, near silent, when someone piped up and suggested catch. Everyone replied solemnly that they didn't have a ball. Then Carter offered to use his snack (an apple) to play instead, all of the kids were quick to agree. Piper knew that Carter knew that throwing an apple at a girl in ancient Greece was considered a marriage proposal. Maybe that was why he tossed it to Silena anytime it came to him, even if she was the one who passed it to him.

* * *

If you asked either of them, they would start stuttering and change the subject, never giving you a straight answer.

* * *

However, the truth was, they never fell in love, they were buried in it since the start. In fact, they were so far into it, that they didn't even know. It was just how it had always been.

* * *

The first time that Carter realized it, was when they were at a mortal friend's wedding, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Silena the entire time. They were 14, or at least, he was. She still had a few months to go. She was wearing just a touch of makeup, and her black curls were down. All of his thoughts were along the lines of, 'she's so beautiful,' or, 'she's as gorgeous as her personality,'. These thoughts weren't broken until he heard wild cheering and jumped, twisting around to see what was going on. The newly weds had just kissed and he sighed, he missed it all, because of Silena.

* * *

The first time that Silena realized it, was when she had been hanging out with Carter all day, and when she came home it was late. Silena closed the door softly, as she was only 12, and still had a curfew. She locked the door and turned around, as quietly as possible. Standing behind her, all in a row, blocking any escape, were her three of her annoying little siblings, Chloe, Sofia, and Luke.

"Where were you?" Luke asked impatiently, his protective older brother side coming out after being shoved down for so long.

Sofia jumped in, "we were so worried! You weren't there for our Mario Kart night!"

Silena paled. She forgot that Tuesdays were where all of them got home early and played Mario Kart all night.

Chloe made a move to look out the window. "Oh my gods, it's Carter! She was with Carter-"

Silena made a grab for Chloe, and covered her mouth. "Shut up! I don't want mom and dad to hear!" she was trying (and failing) to hide her blush.

"You like him, don't you?" Sofia raised an eyebrow.

Silena gaped, but was too shocked to deny it.

"Don't want us to hear what?" Annabeth asked drowsily, supporting a snoring Percy. Silena eyed all the others, like, _tell and you die_. She darted up the stairs and went straight to sleep, dodging questions like bullets while running up the stairs.

* * *

They were always in love, covering in it, actually, it just took them both more than a decade to realize that they were trapped, and nothing could get them out.


	6. Aiden

**Solangelo**  
**Includes: Aiden  
**

"Daddy, daddy!" A tear streaked 5 year old Aiden ran to his daddy and the car.

His daddy caught him with a hug. It was then that he noticed the tears leaking out, "Why are you crying, Aiden?" he wiped the tears away gently.

"Daddy, what does 'fag' mean?" Aiden asked very loudly, some people were looking their way.

"Why do you need to know?"

Aiden looked a bit shy, but then opened up, "My teacher. She was calling you and Papa fags, and said that I would grow up to be one too. I don't know what that means, but she said she was going to call someone and have them take me away." He sniffed rather loudly.

Nico shook this off, the people from Social Services had declared their home safe for children multiple times, and he was used to people not being accepting. It had freaked him out at first, but over a time of over 10 years, he had grown used to it. As in, a few years back, Nico and Will were kissing in public, and some stupid teens started yelling insults. Nico didn't even break the kiss, he just aimed in the general vicinity of their voices and flipped whoever happened to be over there off.

But let's get back on track. Calling him a fag was OK, but calling his son a fag? No. If he had it his way, the teacher would already be dead, and in the fields of punishment. But Will probably wouldn't like that, so he guessed they would have to work it out.

"Its a very bad word for people like Papa and I."

Aiden looked shell shocked, "but you and Papa aren't bad!"

"Don't worry about it Aiden, Papa and I will talk to her tomorrow," Nico gave a weary smile. At that moment, his brain, for some reason, chose to remember his and Will's bet against each other about which one Aiden would say first, Daddy or Papa. It ended up being Dada, and they argued for months on who won.

Aiden nodded rapidly, and smiled again. "Can I have Ice Cream?"

Nico shook his head with a small smile, "not today buddy."

Aiden pouted, but then his usual smile came back, "let's go home, I wanna see Papa!"

* * *

The next day, Will and Nico walked up and confronted the Kindergarten Teacher, with Aiden between them.

Will spoke up first, "We heard that not only did you said curses in front of a bunch of 5 and 6 year olds, but you also insulted us while doing it."

The teacher was shocked, as she hadn't expected that to get out of class, but she regained herself. "Yes I did, you are evil and deserve to go to hell. You are not fit to be raising children, or even a child."

Nico stepped forward, "Listen here lady, I've never mistreated anyone but myself -"

"Nico, you're raising the dead again." Will interrupted, as the ground around them started to quiver. The children were safe, and Aiden was acting as if this was a normal occurrence (which it probably was).

The ground stopped rumbling, but Nico continued on his rant. "and if you think I'm so unfit to raise children, talk to my child."

The lady knelt down in front of Aiden, her eyes ablaze, "child, they cannot hurt you here. If they have done anything bad to you, anything at all, you can tell me, and I'll protect you."

Aiden thought deeply before answering seriously, "well, Daddy didn't let me have ice cream yesterday..."

Will laughed aloud. "Don't worry Aiden, tonight's ice cream night, and you can have an extra scoop, since daddy was _so mean._"

Aiden cheered wildly, and hugged his papa's leg.

And they all walked off happily into the sunset.

Just kidding.

"Where do you think you're going?" The teacher shrieked.

Nico turned toward her slowly. "We're Aiden's parents. We can pull him out of school, because he's obviously sick. Doesn't he look sick to you, Will?"

Will caught his drift and nodded, "yes, so sick. In fact, I think he's so ill, that he needs a different teacher. Make a note of that."


	7. Hannah

**Jasper**  
**Includes: Hannah and Luke  
**

Hannah and Luke had a... difficult relationship.

And no, they weren't in love, if that's what you're thinking. In fact, they hated each other. When ever they were within a 20 foot radius of each other, they'd start an all out feud, and most of the time, the _gods_ had to intervene before they destroyed the world. Seriously, while fighting, they were basically Athena and Poseidon VS. Zeus and Aphrodite.

After years of stopping these fights, Annabeth and Piper just decided that it was just better to keep the two separate, but seriously, how long could that last? The demigods had stayed so close, even after high school and college.

Annabeth also noticed, that Luke was monotone, with everything. Even though it was in a negative way, Hannah was one of very few people that could get Luke fired up. She honestly thought, that if that energy, if put into something actually useful, it could save the world.

Piper realized that the fights seemed to be a way for Hannah to let out her anger. She was a lot happier afterward, and for a lot longer. Piper had once saw a glimmer of a smile flitter across Hannah's face during a simple bickering, as if she was enjoying it.

Annabeth and Piper both knew how it helped them be in control. Hannah and Luke showed no excitement or enthusiasm for training and often didn't try. But when the arguments got physical, they went all out. Luke blasted Hannah with all available water, and was using some of the strategies his mother taught him, while Hannah used wind for protection and lightning for her offense.

Together, Luke and Hannah could rule the world, so it was a good thing that they could NOT work together, under any circumstances. In an emergency, both of them would try to take charge. They always ended up fighting each other rather than the problem, and someone else had to step in.

One great example of this was just a few days ago, when they were walking home from their elementary school (they are in fifth grade).

Percy was walking with them, as he and Jason switched off every week. A lamia snuck up up behind them, but they felt his presence. All of them whirled around, weapons drawn. Percy hesitated though, this was a perfect opportunity for them to practice their skills. So, he backed up and let them take care of it.

"You distract him, and I'll attack," said Hannah, taking charge of the situation.

"No way! I want to attack!" retorted Luke, rather loudly.

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No! I want to attack it!"The lamia looked between them in confusion, but jumped (quite literally) on the chance to catch them off-guard. Percy, seeing the lamia lunge for the kids, blocked claws with Riptide. The result with a terrible metal on metal sound.

Luke and Hannah were unaffected and kept bickering, nothing could stop their inertia at this point. They were rolling.

Meanwhile, Percy and the lamia fought for control. It was hard, as the lamia was very strong. It took all of Percy's strength to keep the monster off the children.

Hannah and Luke realized what was happening, and they joined in. Luke got the final slash with his blade, exploding the lamia into dust.

Naturally, he claimed the win but Hannah argued that it was her who kept it off of him so he could administer the last blow.

Percy sighed, and kept on walking, the kids trailing behind him (still arguing)

So yeah, Luke and Hannah fought a lot, but what kids didn't? Sure, they squabbled more than average, but hey they were demigods. They weren't supposed to be _average_.

**Just for clarification: A lamia is like empousai, but it feeds on children instead of boys.**


	8. Samuel

**Frazel**  
**Includes: Samuel and Jonathan  
**

Hazel, after having such a nice and calm child, Jonathan, she thought it would be simple to take care of another one. Jonathan was so agreeable and kind, it took almost no effort to raise him. He never got in trouble, he followed the rules, never complained, and did his chores quickly. When she found out she was pregnant again, she imagined a child as perfect as Jonathan.

He was not. He was mischievous, and a trouble maker. He was worse than the Stolls. If Hazel didn't know better, she would say he was a child of Hermes, but she did know better, and this was definitely her and Frank's baby.

Anyway, Samuel got into trouble on a daily basis. Even as a baby, he never once cried- as long as Hazel was holding him. As soon as she sat down, placed him somewhere, or left the room, he started screeching like he was going to die. Furthermore, he didn't like Frank. _He didn't like his own father._ He wailed when he was in view, and if Hazel ever let Frank hold him, he had a look of utter betrayal on his face.

* * *

"Samuel. This is the third time this week I've been called in for you not keeping your hands to yourself. and it's only Tuesday!" Hazel scowled,which was very much unlike her. She was truly in a bad mood, and this wasn't helping it.

"But mom-" Samuel whined, his pout coming back.

Hazel hushed him. "Enough! I asked you to keep your hands to yourself, that was all I asked, and you didn't listen. You're not getting dessert for a month, Mister!"

His lower lip didn't recede. Instead, he pulled the mama trick that he hoped would work like it always had before. "Mama! I did keep my hands to myself! I was a good boy!"

Hazel sighed, her anger retreating, left by tiredness. "Samuel. You hurt those poor kids, how is that keeping your hands to yourself? How would that ever count as keeping your hands to yourself."

Samuel brightened. It had worked like a charm! "Mama, I didn't touch them with my _hands_. My hands were never even near them. I just kicked them and head butted them instead! I did do what you asked! I kept my hands to myself!"

* * *

And so, with logic like that, and finding loopholes in every rule, it was no surprise to anyone when he became a lawyer.


End file.
